


Hidden Talents

by sweetpeaches69



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Very short Drabble, two boys in the Haus bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Dex is a good dancer and Nursey can't get over it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by pies-guys-bigblueeyes on tumblr

"Fuck, baby, that was so hot," Nursey moans into Dex's mouth.

Dex laughs, playing with Nursey's shirt collar. "Why, because anyone's dancing is good compared to yours?" He chirps, pressing a kiss to Nursey's nose.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm not the most coordinated person in the world doesn't mean I can't tell when someone is rhythmically gifted, babe." Nursey bites gently down on Dex's shoulder through the thin t-shirt fabric.

"Ow!"

"Oh shit, sorry! Are you okay?" Nursey asks, rubbing Dex's shoulder worriedly.

"Ah, no, my shoulder is fine," Dex assures, "But, um, do you think we could move somewhere else?" He shifts uncomfortably from his perch atop the Haus bathroom sink. "My butt is getting numb."

"Okay, yeah. Where do you wanna go?" Nursey wraps his arms around Dex's waist, as if to pick him up.

"Oh fuck no, Derek! Do not pick me up!" Dex's nails dig into Nursey's back as he tries to prevent his tipsy boyfriend from starting a chain of unfortunate events which will likely end up with them both on the ground, bruised and woozy.

"Fine, fine," Nursey pouts. "But seriously, where should we take this?"

Dex thinks for a second, sliding down off the sink and landing on his feet in front of Nursey. "Is your roommate out tonight?"

"Let me check." Nursey pulls out his phone and shoots off a quick text to his roommate, asking if their room is empty. "And if it is," Nursey slides his hand into one of Dex's back pockets, "maybe you could do a little more dancing for me?"

Dex groans, his forehead coming down to meet Nursey's shoulder. "Fine. Just as long as you know that you suck. Majorly."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and publicly humiliate me @ agenderdex on tumblr


End file.
